


fly away with me

by renm1n



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy!Renjun, Kissing, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, explorer!jaemin, jaemin lives in a big treehouse in the forest heheh, jaemren, nct - Freeform, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renm1n/pseuds/renm1n
Summary: Will a fairy with broken wings fly again?





	fly away with me

**Author's Note:**

> here’s another renmin au because my brain is so hyper !!!!!!! i wrote this in like.... two hours and i don’t do proofreading so <33

Hearing a loud crash, Jaemin wakes from his deep slumber and sleepily treads down the wooden stairs of his treehouse. His eyes widen upon seeing the injured boy resting on the branch of his house. The worried explorer quickly made his way to the boy. “A-are you alive?” were the only words he could utter.

 

The stranger groaned in pain, trying to get up, but Jaemin stopped him since he looked like his whole body was nearly torn apart. 

 

“N-no time… Sl-slyths…” the boy explained, trailing off his few words. 

 

Jaemin then carried the weak stranger into his home where he treated his wounds. Cuts and bruises were scattered on the frail boy’s body, leaving Jaemin wondering as to how he managed to survive from the attack. 

 

As soon as it was dawn, the boy slowly fluttered his eyes open, still feeling a sting of soreness throughout his wounded body. He struggled to sit up without making every single part of his body hurt, but he eventually managed. The place he woke up im was unfamiliar to him and there was his body all stitched up, as well. It left him wondering, but he shook off those thoughts in the meantime and planned on leaving silently, his light and nimble feet guiding him with every step of the way. However, the owner of the place had other plans, sneaking up on him behind is back and scaring the life out of him when he suddenly whispers a “Where do you think you’re going?” to the boy’s ears.

 

Feeling ashamed for being caught, all the little stranger could utter was a timid, “I was just a-about to leave.”

 

“What a shame I caught you then,” Jaemin softly chuckles. “Care to explain what your  _ fiasco _ was, little stranger?” 

 

“I have a name, you know,” he replied, following Jaemin into the kitchen where a generous breakfast was prepared. 

 

“Well, you never cared to tell me,” the explorer sat across him, an elbow situated on the table, his cheek resting on his hand.

 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes in irritation, saying, “I was about to die. Do you think I had the time to chit-chat and do little introductions with you?”

 

“Are you gonna tell me?” Jaemin tilted his head slightly to the side.

 

“It’s Renjun,” he said, taking a sip from the soup Jaemin cooked for him.

 

Jaemin repeated the name he just heard, deciding that he liked it. “Hmmm… Renjun.”

 

“What’s you name then, human?”

 

“I’m Jaemin! Very pleased to meet you,” the boy in front  of him said, the best smile appearing on his face. Soon after, Jaemin changed the topic and asked Renjun what happened to him. “So, Renjun, what was all  _ that _ ,” Jaemin emphasized, making a small circular motion with his index finger, “mess about?”

 

“I’m a fairy—“

 

The younger boy’s eyes glittered with amusement. He clasped his hands together in front of him, excited to hear whatever Renjun was going to say, although, his curiosity still got the best of him. “A fairy? Oh my God—I’ve been spending my whole life trying to find creatures like you! I thought fairies were a myth! Are mermaids real too? What about—“

 

Furiously, Renjun slammed his spoon onto the table, cutting off the inquisitive Jaemin and leaving him silent. “Please know that there are two things I hate most. People asking too many questions and people interrupting me while I speak. May I proceed?” Renjun speaks with a stern tone and a straight face.

 

Nodding shyly was the only thing Jaemin could do, giving Renjun the go signal to continue his narration. “As I was saying, I’m a fairy, a shapeshifter, in fact. In our town, the people get chased and threatened by Sylphs—flying snakes with burning fur and scales made of ash, but not dragons. It was normal. But this time, it got bad. They started to destroy the whole village and actually tear people apart limb by limb. At first, my plan was to drive them away, but soon I just wanted to survive,” Renjun explained his story, a hint of sadness evident in his eyes.

 

Jaemin’s excitement faded after hearing the fairy’s story. Still, he wanted to know things, so he asked. “Uh… If you’re really a fairy, where are your wings?”

 

“Fairies can hide their wings to look like normal humans and go unnoticed if they wanted to. All creatures do. The things you’ve been searching for your entire life are hidden in plain sight. You just have to look,” Renjun shrugged casually.

 

This time, the loud Jaemin sat in his chair and kept his mouth shut, just giving Renjun a look of pure pity, thinking about how hard it must be for him. Renjun  _ absolutely  _ hated pity. It made him think that he’s weak. Vulnerability was the thing he hated the most. He wanted to look strong and stay strong in the eyes of others, so he never showed the fragile side of him to anybody, but Jaemin saw all of that. Even though he wanted to stay away from Jaemin, there was just a gravitational pull within him that made Renjun yearn to always be by his side. 

 

“I need your help.”

 

—

 

Time went by so quickly and the two boys grew fonder of each other with every passing minute. It’s been three weeks since Jaemin saved Renjun from his potential death. Now, Jaemin is helping him fly. 

 

“Are you ready?” Jaemin called to Renjun who was ready to jump from a branch two and a half  feet above ground. 

 

“Will you catch me if I fall?” Renjun managed to joke around, even if he was afraid he would crash and break his still-recovering wings even more.

 

“Sure I will! Trust me,” the younger boy said assuringly.

 

The fairy whispered to himself and closed his eyes for a brief moment. “Here I go.”

 

Next thing he knew, he was soaring the pale blue skies and riding the clouds. That was the first time Jaemin saw Renjun’s wings. They were transparent and lined with silver and flourished with the smallest of crystals and stones. And if the little fairy could look more ravishing, his hair fluttered in the same direction and he had that expression that could easily outshine even the most luminous star in the galaxy. In Jaemin’s eyes, Renjun was the most stunning. There was just something about him that made Jaemin’s smile shine a little bigger, his heart beat a little faster, and his world a little brighter. Every second with Renjun was and still is memorable to him. Renjun was one of a kind. 

 

Renjun thought he was ready, but the wind blew too hard, and his wings were healing, but still feeble. So, he went crashing down.

 

Fortunately, Renjun wasn’t flying at such a high altitude. He was about to hit the ground, but Jaemin caught him. Although, they still weren’t entirely safe since the both of them fell due to the impact. 

 

“Injun? Are you a-alright?” Jaemin frantically asked, panicking as he cupped Renjun’s cheeks with both of his hands.

 

“Yeah… I think so,” the boy answered, his expression twisted as he was grunting in pain. 

 

“Thank God,” Jaemin sighed in relief.

 

None of them wanted to move a muscle  or utter a word. They just wanted to stay there, laid in each others warmth. Jaemin wanted to stop himself, but he couldn’t. 

 

He pressed a kiss to Renjun’s forehead, leaving the other boy in complete surprise. “Will you leave me once you can fly again?” Jaemin asked, his face projecting a sad expression on his face.

 

“Why would I leave someone I love?” Renjun said, the corners of his mouth forming a sweet smile. Jaemin couldn’t believe what he just heard. His eyes widened and his mouth was left agape. So, Renjun thought maybe he wanted to hear that again. “I love you, Jaemin. Thank you for healing not only my wings, but my heart too,” Renjun said sincerely, looking into Jaemin’s eyes the whole time. He was so lost in the younger boy’s eyes. He made it seem like Renjun was looking at a constellation-filled sky even if it was only afternoon.

 

“You don’t know how much I love you, Injun. I want to fly away with you and sail the skies with you. I won’t ever regret that night.”

 

Renjun didn’t bother to reply. He cupped Jaemin’s face with one hand and pressed his lips to the other’s. His hands crept up to the back of his lover’s neck as they shared a loving kiss, taking in the sweetness of each other’s lips. 

 

Maybe Renjun didn’t need wings to soar into Jaemin’s heart.

  
  
  



End file.
